The Howling
We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives I hear they're getting closer Their howls are sending chills down my spine And time is running out now They're coming down the hills from behind Tigerstar watched as his vast army swarmed down the hill, shadows colliding with the shimmering cats of StarClan. For a moment he caught the distant Bluestar's eye. She stared, and then joined the battle, her former lives streaming behind her. Tigerstar watched as carnage amongst already dead unfolded. He smiled. When we start killing It's all coming down right now From the nightmare we've created, I want to be awakened somehow Spottedleaf was shocked at the injuries dead cats could attain. Her gentle soul writhed in pain, as she heard the screams of the living cats, dying in their dreams, begging to be awoken, to be awakened from this torture. Spottedleaf could only wonder how cruel the Dark Forest truly were, sending innocent cats to death, explioting them like sheep. When we start killing it all will be falling down From the Hell that we're in All we are is fading away When we start killing... Brokenstar's twisted face twisted into a smile. He stepped through the battle, untouchable, seeing all those who they had trained in dreams, dying, screaming for being awoken. Yet the killing had not yet begun. They were merely fading away, until they went down to the Clans. Then the slaughter would begin. Brokenstar laughed, like a crazed, power hungry maniac. We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around I feel they're getting closer Their howls are sending chills down my spine And time is running out now They're coming down the hills from behind Bluestar flew down the hill like nine cats, her lives streaming into her, overlapping themselves and giving her the sensation of floating. She watched sadly as starry blood was shed, and shadows screamed. The battle of the stars were just that; yet Bluestar feared that if the war carried on for too much longer, there would be no stars at all. She could sense the stars going out. When we start killing It's all coming down right now From the nightmare we've created I want to be awakened somehow Ivypool screamed. StarClan were angry, and she bled dark shadows as she lay dying in the heavens. Lionblaze had told her that she would be able to stand against the shadows. But Tigerstar threatened her death. And now she lay, dying in StarClan, her thougth screaming Let me wake up! But she could not, and she could only wish for her death to be swift, but lonely without her Clanmates. When we start killing it all will be falling down From the Hell that we're in All we are is fading away When we start killing... When we start killing... Silverstream watched the Clans below, fighting, dying. She saw over her one true love. Blow after blow was exchanged, and it was a RiverClan cat. He had the cat pinned down; Reedfeather, but Silverstream could sense what was to come. Mistystar launched into the cat Silverstream loved, saving her Clanmate. Silverstream sadly walked down from StarClan. The lovers entwined their tails, and then were forced to fight. I feel they're getting closer Their howls are sending chills down my spine And time is running out now They're coming down the hills from behind Darkstripe cowered. His fear was overwhelming, he heard screams of enemies, but Clanmates. He was forced to move as cats flooded the hills behind him. Full of fear he fought, slashing into cats, whether his allies or not. Suddenly he found himself before Tigerstar. The dark cat shouted curses and names at him, worthless, useless, pathetic, coward.... Darkstripe faded away. The sun is rising The screams have gone Too many have fallen Few still stand tall Is this the ending of what we've begun? Will we remember what we've done wrong? The Dark Forest and StarClan's remaining forces were few. They looked at each other, an uneasy truce. Glitter and dust, so it appeared, was strewn all over the heavens, the remains of those that had faded. Then their semi real bodies formed, and the real Clans were greeted by death, given by those in the stars. When we start killing It's all coming down right now From the nightmare we've created I want to be awakened somehow The Clans fought a bloody war against the stars, the Dark Forest overwhelming every cat and leaving a mound of dust and stars and bodies. A few still stood, but they were overwhelmed, grieving for lost loved ones, and those who had faded away into the abyss forever, realising their wrongs. When we start killing It all will be falling down From the Hell that we're in All we are is fading away When we start killing... When we start killing... When we start killing... In the beginning there was nothing. In the end there was nothing again. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions